1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for controlling an emergency notification feature based on driver status.
2. Background Art
With conventional automotive vehicles, one or more keys are often shared between any number of drivers. For example, the parents of a teenager (or young adult) that is old enough to drive may share the keys for the vehicle with the teenager. The vehicle may be equipped with various safety and/or driver notification features that may be enabled/disabled via a user interface based on the driver's needs. However, in some circumstances, the parent may not intend to have the various safety and notification related features disabled by the teenager. The parent may enable the safety and notification features prior to allowing the teenager to drive the vehicle, however there is no guarantee that the teenager may keep the safety and notification features enabled while driving the vehicle. Conventional vehicles fail to give parents, or other such primary drivers, the option of preventing teenagers eligible to driver or other such secondary drivers from disabling safety and notification features.